The Arrow that captured Her heart
by seventhavengershauna
Summary: People had a bad habit of underestimating Darcy Lewis. Once Jane Foster's intern, now a training S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Black Widow's best friend- or training partner/protégé, but, details! One thing that Darcy did not expect to have from this experience was a fine ass agent knocking on her door in the middle of the night. Rated M for sexy times...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

A hungover Darcy Lewis was speed walking - or trotting, as she liked to call it - to the one of many training rooms of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was already over an hour late for her training with Natasha. Yep, she could say it: she is on fist name basis with the _fricking_ Black Widow. The girls at high school would be so jealous. If only she could Facebook this shit. S.H.I.E.L.D. had removed the photo of Thor in New Mexico because of 'security measures'. They just don't know the importance of bragging to high school bullies that a hunk of a guy – a GOD, even – was hanging out with you. Ah, to see the look on Hannah Waters' face…

Back to reality, she could see Steve at the end of the corridor in his _super tight_ gym wear. Thanking the Gods for the view- she started to remember the party last night. Tony Stark's parties never fail to leave you with regrets. Attempting to show Thor how to do a keg stand was a _bad_ idea. She failed miserably. Thank the heavens that Steve had most of the fall, Tony would've been crushed. Apparently a God weighs more than an average dude! Who could've guessed?

Darcy cringed at the thought of how she must've looked dangling by the ankles from Tony and Steve. She wasn't being very modest. Wearing one of her figure hugging and low cut dresses which only came to her mid-thigh- she gained a few wolf whistles from Tony. Her large breasts were a blessing and a curse. She was determined to draw a pair of eyes on her cleavage after giving up on a losing battle with Tony that she did actually have eyes on a thing called a face. Apparently, he didn't know, or want to know.

After a few shots of vodka with Natasha- who is immune to the stuff- she inelegantly passed out. But, obviously, she had time to embarrass herself before. She doesn't know who got her back to her apartment at Stark Tower that night but was thankful that she didn't find any drool marks on her face.

 ** _Yep, good one Darce! Although you showed everyone your panties, you didn't drool. Your mother would be so proud._**

############################# Tony's party the night before ############################

"три, два, один" Natasha chanted in Russian at Darcy, knocking back her fourth shot of Vodka- flown from Russia, apparently, for the occasion. Tony Stark never fails to satisfy his guests.

"Uughch" shaking her head violently, Darcy could feel the liquid courage making its way to her poor old liver. After trying to show Thor how 'Midgardian's' do it, and failing at the keg stand, she was determined to show something only Midgardian's knew.

In between laughing at her own thoughts, Darcy kicked her too-high heels off and climbed, un-ladylike onto the bar and shouted over at the Avengers and friends who were spread around the room in two's or three's. "IRON MAN!" trying to keep her balance, she held onto the pillar which was very huggable.

"Lewis," he said proudly after being referred as Iron Man, "have you re-considered my offer?" indicating with his eyes to her breasts, strutting towards her. Rolling her eyes dramatically, Darcy jokingly slapped a hand to her eye.

"Ouch! I think I just pulled a muscle."

In between laughs, Darcy indicated to her body and started to rap, "Can't touch this". Smirking, she pointed at Thor and shouted "HAMMER TIME".

His reaction was hilarious. Turning to Jane he asked in his booming Asgardian tone,

"What is this 'Hammer Time'?" Jane couldn't keep a straight face- she started to giggle which only made Thor more confused. Turning to Darcy he asked, "Lady Darcy, when is this, Hammer Time? Should I be ready?"

"Goldstein."

"Yes, Mr Stark?" the DJ asked, adjusting his headphones.

"It's Hammer Time" Tony stated with a nod of a head.

After clicking 'play', Tony stride to the centre of the room. Steve, being the 40's gentleman as he is, offered his hand to Darcy to help her down from the bar- avoiding touching her arse or boobs, which he failed, setting a very deep red blush on his chiselled cheeks. Separating her and the pillar- who she greatly missed.

Dragging Natasha with her to the centre of the room, she started to dance with Natasha and Tony.

Going for it- Darcy smoothed away invisible creases on her dress and rapped to the words;

 _"_ _Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh)  
Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh)"_

 _"_ _It's Hammer go Hammer  
It's a Hammer yo Hammer and the rest go and play"_

Thor was actually impressed by her rapping and dancing skills. Well, if you could count holding onto Tony's arm and attempting to shuffle across the floor, dancing.

"Lady Darcy, where did you learn this fast melody?" Thor questioned followed with a booming laugh as he helped her from nearly falling on the ground. Grabbing ahold of Thor's enormous arms, giggling at herself she did her best Thor impression.

"Whereth did you master the art of biceps?" before passing out, still clutching onto his enormous biceps.

"Напримерлегкий вес" laughed Natasha, looking at her archer bestfriend.

Grinning, Clint shook his head at Darcy, "да"

############################### Darcy in S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ ###############################

Noticing that she was sill staring at Steve, Darcy nearly stumbled over her own feet.

"Feeling better this morning?" Steve greeted her with a boyish grin.

"Peachy," Darcy announced, "how about you, Cap?"

"Never better, I-I can't actually get drunk." Scratching the back of his head he continued, "It was one of the side-effects of the serum."

"Well that's a bummer." Looking down, she caught a glimpse of her watch. "Shit! Is that the time? Sorry Cap, gotta run, late for training" she stated.

"Good luck." He chuckled, knowing how Natasha reacted when he over slept one morning. Apparently 70 years wasn't enough.

Jogging to the entrance of the training room, Darcy was already out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late Tash, don't-" looking into the room she saw a topless Clint Barton removing his boxing hand wraps. Stopping mid-sentence and mid step, her breath caught in her throat. She never knew the famous Hawkeye was so damn _fine_.

 ** _Holy shit. Look at his arms… damn, could you imagine those wrapped around…_**

Clint grabbed his t-shirt from the bench which made Darcy pout a little when he put it over his head and stretched it down to his hips. Seeing her reaction, he smirked.

"You've missed her" his voice raspy from being out of breath.

 ** _Wait, what did he say? I've missed her. Right._**

"No shit" waving her hands around her sides, matching his smirk.

"Surprised you're up so early, considering how you were last night" flashing her a devilish grin.

Crossing her arms under her chest- revealing a little too much cleavage- she raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?" knowing full well of the state she was in last night.

"Hammer time" he sang.

A/N - Well, this is the first chapter of my first ever FanFiction, so be easy on me! I apologise in advance if there are any spelling errors... I've started writing Chapter 2 already so I'll try to be speedy. Much love, from the Seventh Avenger, Shauna.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you everyone who read my first chapter! And a HUGE thank you to the amazing people who clicked Favourite/Follow! Obviously, I don't own anything *sigh* however, the story and any OC are all mine J Stay Peachy!

Chapter 2.

Clint Barton was not prepared for this. This, meaning the sight of Darcy Lewis at one of Tony's over-the-top parties. He managed to stay in the back of the room with Banner for most of the night talking about one of his and Jane's projects. Of course, the science flew right over his head but didn't want to seem rude so he smiled and nodded at appropriate times when Banner stopped to take a sip of his water.

He knew as soon as he saw Natasha and Darcy by the bar that she was fighting a losing battle. Natasha was immune to Vodka. He was impressed that Darcy kept up with the Russian assassin. He had quite a sight when she attempted to teach Thor how to master a 'keg stand'. He wasn't complaining. After all, she is a beautiful woman with… beautiful assets. He could not, not, laugh as she started to dance with Tony. His voice, gravely after the many beers and vodka shots with his best friend.

"Whereth did you master the art of biceps?" He heard before she passed out onto Thor's broad chest.

"Напримерлегкий вес." laughed Natasha, looking directly at Clint. (Such a light weight.)

Grinning, Clint shook his head at Darcy, "да." (Yes.)

"Lady Darcy, I think it best you retire for the night?" gazing wide-eyed at her limp form in his arms.

"Ha! Is she out cold?" Tony laughed, "Where's my marker?"

Placing a large hand on Tony's chest, Steve glared at him.

"How can you be so disrespectful?"

"C'mon Cap, lighten up" flashing his famous pearly whites.

Thor was still standing awkwardly looking between Tony and Steve with Darcy in his hands. Clint walked towards him and offered his hands.

"Seeing as you'd probably break a few bones," hooking one arm under her knees and another below her shoulder blades, "and virgin over there is too scared of touching her," indicating with a nod to Steve, "and I do not trust Tony with her" turning his body to face Tony, earning a _bitch please_ look from him.

"Do you know where Darcy's quarters are?" Thor questioned Clint, looking a bit offended by the smaller man's words but shook them off.

"7th floor, number 223" Natasha added, a smirk replacing her pouty lips.

After pressing number '7' on the elevator, Darcy started to turn in her sleep. Clint held his breath, trying to be as still as possible when she buried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Mmmm," stirring, she nuzzled her nose in his neck, "you smell so good…" brushing her lips over his skin before returning to sleep.

Feeling a hot shiver run down his chest, making its way to his groin, he released his breath.

 _ **Jesus Clint, really? But those lips…**_

Finally, the elevator doors opened with a _ding_. Side-stepping out the doors to avoid hitting Darcy's head or feet on the frame, he started to scan the apartment's doors for number 223.

Opening her door, he was shocked at how tidy it was. Considering her wild personality and her old messy desk at Jane's lab, he was expecting clutter. Looking around at the exact replica of his apartment, he noticed a book shelf and a DVD rack next to her wall-implanted TV with a variety of about 30 cases.

Remembering Darcy was still in his arms, (she really weighed nothing!) he moved closer to her bedroom. As he opened the door, he couldn't help but smirk at the pile of dresses strewn over the bed. He swore he could see purple lacy lingerie but shook his head at the picture of Darcy in his mind.

 ** _Damn it Clint, get it together. What's wrong with you, man?_**

Carefully placing her down to her bed, he couldn't help but admire how peaceful she looked. He was disturbed by his beeping watch, alerting him that it was 1 am. After checking if Darcy had heard, he quickly slipped out of the room silently.

Making his way to the door, a pink object caught his eye. He stepped closer to the coffee table to discover it was her beloved Taser. Remembering back to when Agent Coulson told him that she'd tasered Thor, he released a gravely laugh.

Slapping his mouth shut, he heard her mumble something in the opposite room.

 _ **Way to go, super spy.**_

Ensuring she was asleep a second time, he crept out of her apartment to the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened on the 8th floor, he was greeted by his best friend. Standing with her arms crossed over her chest, Natasha arched a perfect brow.

"Want me to run you a cold shower?" she teased as Clint pushed passed her.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Nat." well aware of his jeans getting tighter.

"I do try."

"Any reason you waited for me?" genuinely curious of the red head's actions.

"Oh, just making sure my student isn't going to be too sore for our training in the morning" stated Natasha innocently shrugging her shoulders.

Laughing, Clint slowed down to reach the keys from his jean's pocket.

Successfully opening his door, he called behind his shoulder, "Goodnight Nat."

Closing the door behind him, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 ** _Darcy Lewis will be the death of me_**

Making his way to the bathroom, he threw his keys on the side table.

"I guess it's shower time" he mumbled, looking at himself in the mirror.

After towelling himself dry, Clint wrapped the towel around his hips and made his way to the bedroom. The shower helped tremendously, but he could still smell her daisy perfume.

 ** _"_** ** _Want me to run you a cold shower?"_**

Shaking Natasha's voice out of his head, he threw the towel into the laundry basket and slumped into bed.

 ** _She has no idea…_**

Falling asleep with a smile on his face, Clint entered a- _totally_ _innocent, G rated-_ dream which may or may not have had Darcy and his… arrows.

A/N- Short chapter, I know, but I needed to get that out of the way. For any people who know Russian, you will know that I Google-Translated the sentences… sorry! Reviews are highly appreciated J Much love, from the Seventh Avenger, Shauna.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you so much for the amazing people who Favourited/Followed my story! And a huge thank you to Idril-Lune for reviewing! So, enough of me, let's get back to Darcy and Clint! Stay Peachy!

"Surprised you're up so early, considering how you were last night" flashing her a devilish grin.

Crossing her arms under her chest- revealing a little too much cleavage- she raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?" knowing full well of the state she was in last night.

"Hammer time" he sang.

Breaking eye contact, a hot wave of embarrassment engulfing her, "You saw that, huh?"

"The whole thing," chuckling he put his hand wraps into his sport bag, looking up at her through his lashes, "you put on quite a show."

Awkwardly shuffling her feet she felt her cheeks starting to burn.

 _ **Oh, great. Make a fool of yourself drunk and now you look like a fricking tomato…**_

Noticing her discomfort Clint stood straight and made his way towards her, "Not that I didn't enjoy... I actually really enjoyed your little routine." Smirking at her reaction to his words he continued, "In fact," stepping closer to her, merely inches separating them, "I was impressed."

 _ **Did he actually just say that? Shit, we're so close… if I could just lean a little more…**_

"Maybe I could show you again some other time" the words fell from her mouth without her brain's permission.

 _ **What the actual Darce! I thought you were done embarrassing yourself…**_

Grinning, Clint pushed a few loose strands of her hair- which had escaped her messy-but-fashionable ponytail- behind her ear, never losing eye contact. Cemented to the ground, all she could do was look into his blue/grey eyes that were piercing through hers.

"You are a something else, Darcy Lewis" moving his hand to cup her cheek, he could hear footsteps coming towards them.

The next thing Darcy knew, Clint was on the other side of the room zipping up his sport bag when a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent -dressed in sportswear- began to make his way to the punching bags on the left side of the room.

 _ **How the fuck did he move that fast? He was literally just in front of me… no wonder he's a spy.**_

Coming back to reality, Darcy realised that her mouth was open. Snapping it shut with an audible _click_ , she watched as Clint made his way to the door.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

Raising a questionable brow, she stared at him for a moment before responding. "Coming where?"

"For your lesson, of course." And with a wink, he walked out of the door, expecting her to follow.

Gaining control of her body once again, she stumbled after him down the narrow hallway to the Weapons Practise room.

Jogging to catch up with him, she reached out for his arm, "Slow down there, Mr Super Spy, some of us have small legs…"

 _ **Holly shit, his arms are like rock! Focus Darcy, focus…**_

Content with his new nickname, he smirked at her.

0000

The Weapons Practise room was the size of her whole apartment- heck, double the size.

"Been here before?" looking at her wide eyes, scanning all the weapons.

"Nope."

"Pick your weapon of choice," he walked towards a sleek black box, revealing his bow and quiver.

"Woah… that looks bitchin'!" biting her lip, her curiosity leading her to the weapon.

Laughing, he indicated another box to her right, "There's another one in there."

After reaching in the sleek purple box, she followed Clint to the Target Room.

"Shit, how're you supposed to reach them darn things?" squinting her eyes for a better look, "They're like a mile away"

"Easy" Clint winked at her, feeling smug.

Walking directly proportional in front of a targets he drew an arrow from his quiver and slid it in place never looking away from the target. His feet placed shoulder-width apart, he drew a long breath in… and released the arrow. Which, obviously, hit bull's-eye.

"Oh, like that, yeah, that's frickin pips." She said sarcastically- looking from the target to him and back to the target again.

"Come here," he motioned for her to stand in front of him- which she did obediently.

 _ **Y'don't have to tell me twice…**_

Pressing his chest against her back he placed his foot in between hers, kicking her right foot back. "You have to get into the correct stance," he then placed his hands over hers which were holding the bow. "Then, you have to draw the string right back…" his lips ghosting over her right ear, "breathe in, and let go."

Darcy's body was starting to burn under his touch. Turning her face to her right, she could feel his warm breath on her. It took every ounce of her self-control not to jump him there and then.

But, as you know, Darcy Lewis does not have that kind of self-control. She turned her body in one motion, their chests touching. Clint weaved an arm around her waist whilst she let go of her bow- which fell on the ground with a _clunk_. She started to breathe heavily- her chest heaving with every breath- looking up into his now-dark eyes.

Their lips smashed together hungrily, his tongue tracing the opening of her lips which he obediently opened for better access. His tongue roamed her mouth. Sucking and nipping her bottom lip rewarding him with a moan.

The next thing Darcy felt was the wall behind her and his body firmly pressing her in place. Arching her back, she could feel his arousal on her hip. Getting drunk on his taste she moaned in frustration when he pulled away. She leaned back to catch her breath, leaving her bare neck exposed. Seeing this as an invitation, he trailed soft kisses down her neck. Finding her pulse point- he started to suck and swirl his tongue over the sensitive spot.

 _ **That tongue… Jesus…**_

Placing her hand on his head, she started to pull on his dark blonde hair. Scratching his scalp ever so slightly- gaining a low rumble from the back of his throat which sent vibrations over her body.

"Ohh, Clint…" she moaned, smashing their lips together once more. Fighting for dominance, she sucked on his tongue gaining another grunt from him.

His hands were roaming over her body when they both heard someone clear their throat.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting…" Captain Steve Rogers stood awkwardly beside the door frame- face burning bright red.

 _ **Fuuuck…**_

Biting her lip, Darcy started to explain but couldn't think of what the hell to say.

"Steve… I- we didn't hear you…" feeling a hot wave of embarrassment hit her.

"I'll- I'll just be going," shuffling his feet awkwardly, nearly tripping, he scratched the back of his head- avoiding eye contact. "Um… I'll see you later." And off he went.

Looking back at Clint, Darcy could see a hint of annoyance on his face but could see a sparkle in his eyes. Pressing their foreheads together, he chuckled. "Well, that was…"

 _ **Magical? Super fucking hot? Holy shit, fuck me right here?**_

"Yeah." Darcy agreed, still out of breath.

"Yeah." His voice raspy from being out of breath.

 _ **Waw… just, waw.**_

0000

After being interrupted by Steve and packing away, Clint Barton arrived at his apartment for another cold shower. Courtesy of Darcy Lewis.

0000

A/N- Well, here's a taster of what's about to happen between Darcy and Clint. Poor old Steve being embarrassed and socially awkward. Reviews are highly appreciated! Much love, from the Seventh Avenger, Shauna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been absent for a few weeks... I've been super busy in work and getting ready to go back to school *dries tears*...**

 **So this is another chapter, hope you guys like it :) I apologise if there are any mistakes or bits that don't make sense. I swear, they make sense in my head. And THANK YOU to all who has Followed/Favourited/Reviewed, it means a lot. Also to YOU for reading. Anyway, enough of me... continue reading.**

On her own in the 19th floor lounge at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Darcy sighed to herself as she scanned her nails for any chips on her purple nail polish. Satisfied that she found none, she scanned the room. To her right, two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were sitting down on an uncomfortable settee in the corner of the room, laughing about a joke that she didn't hear. _Probably talking about that weird girl sitting on her own._ On her left was a vending machine that was screaming her name. After five minutes of trying to ignore the alluring sounds of her name being called from the chocolate, she gave in.

 _ **I thought you wanted to lose a few pounds? Oh, whatever. I'm brooding, remember?**_

Sighing, she got up from her seat and made her way to the vending machine, where difficult decisions are made. Fishing for some change in her pants pocket, she slammed her index finger on number 8, a little too hard than necessary and slipped the coins in the slot.

Retrieving her Twix from the machine, she unwrapped the golden wrapper and took a bite of the heavenly chocolate, caramel and biscuit.

 _ **Well this is going straight to my thighs.**_

After a few days from not seeing or even hearing of Clint, Darcy tried to forget about their make-out session.

 _ **Yeah, okay, like I could forget about that. You haven't even seen or heard of him…**_

 _ **-Maybe he's on a secret mission, he is a Spy or Agent or Assassin… whatever they call it. There are more important things than you Darce, ugh, you're so pathetic.**_

"N'awh little Darcy is feeling 'pathetic'" a voice came from behind her.

She hadn't noticed she said the last bit out loud. Not to mention the presence of the one and only Tony Stark.

"Haven't heard from your little bird-boy?" He suggested raising one of his shaped brows.

"Um, what?" feeling a hot wave engulf her body, she tried to keep cool, "who's 'bird-boy?" taking another bite.

"Okay, first; don't play coy. And second; you know what I'm talking about." Waggling his eyebrows.

"How-" she swallowed her mouthful of chocolate, trying not to choke. "What the. How do you know about that?"

 _ **Oh yeah, just practically admit it why don't you…**_

"Oh, please, you're talking to me remember." Rolling his eyes, he continued. "I heard that a little spider and certain… damsel in distress were training so I had Jarvis keep an eye out." Tony said casually, whilst retrieving Bubble Gum from the vending machine. "You, know if… ah, someone got hurt and nobody knew-" Scratching the back of his neck.

 _ **The little perving son of a-**_

"Bitch" finishing her thought out loud.

"Really, Darcy?" popping one of the pink rectangles in his mouth.

"If you tell anybody I swear to God I will… I will-"

 **Think Darcy, think…**

"You will do what?" putting a hand on his hip, switching his weight to his other leg.

 _ **AHA!**_

"I'll tell everyone you sleep with a Captain America night light."

Tony's face dropped.

 _ **Ha! Yeah, bitch, I know about that.**_

Darcy couldn't help the challenging smirk that replaced her red lips.

"How do you know about that?" Tony whispered, looking around the room, ensuring the Agents on the other side of the room couldn't hear.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I know about it" feeling smug she gave herself an internal fist bump.

Breaking eye contact, Tony took a step closer to her, "If you tell-"

"-yeah, yeah… and the same goes for you. I'd rather not have the frickin' Black Widow pin me down and-" cutting across him.

"-Actually that's what I was after the other day but what I had was much more… interesting"

"Ugh, you're sick. You know that?"

"Whatever. And in my defence, I'm used to my arc reactors light." Sounding like a child, whining.

"That's a pathetic excuse. And c'mon Tony… Captain America?" placing a hand on her hip, mimicking Tony's previous stance.

"My Dad got it for me one birthday. I still can't believe he was obsessed with that guy…"

"Still-" Darcy was cut off by a finger in her face as Tony's phone buzzed.

"Places to be, people to see." Before turning and walking out the door.

"And I am not a damsel in distress." Darcy shouted to the back of his head, gaining a dismissive wave.

"Ass hat." She said to herself, ignoring the stares that were burning the side of her face from the Agents in the room.

After devouring the other half of her chocolate bar, she decided to go down to the lab to find Jane. She was in need of a serious gossip with her ex-boss/best friend.

0000

"Okay, let me get this straight. Tony Stark sleeps with a Captain America night light?" Jane asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yep" popping the 'p'. Jane collapsed into a fit of laughter, snorting gracelessly, clutching her stomach.

Okay, so she agreed not to tell anybody about that, but Tony could be an ass-hat sometimes, so he deserved it.

"That's hilarious!" wiping a tear from her eye, Jane cleared her throat. "How'd you find that out?"

Smirking, Darcy tapped her nose, "S'for me to know and for you to find out, good Lady Jane."

"That reminds me, I haven't seen you since Stark's party in the Tower."

"I thought I forgot about that…" rubbing her forehead, she could almost feel the headache she had the following morning.

"What was with, and I quote; 'Whereth did you master the art of biceps?'" Jane said, smirking at the confused looking Darcy.

"Huh? I said that?"

"Yep" popping the 'p' like Darcy had just done. Pleased with Darcy's reaction. "How was the ride home like?"

Confused, Darcy scrunched up her face trying to remember the party. "I thought you and Thor took me home?"

"You really don't remember?" Jane asked, knowing the answer.

"Um no, how _did_ I get back?" feeling the blush creeping its way to her cheeks.

"Just a certain Archer. With, you know, quite a nice pair of biceps if I do say so myself" that felt like a punch to the gut.

"Wh- what? Clint brought me to my apartment? _Clint_?" now she felt like her face was on fire.

"Mhmm" Jane smiled sweetly. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Snapping her mouth shut with a _click_ , she returned her focus back to Jane. "You can't be serious?"

"As a heart attack." Raising a questionable brow, Jane asked, "Why?"

After going through each and every detail from when she woke up the morning after the party and Tony's vending machine conversation, she let the information sink into Jane's brain for a second.

"So, you're telling me that Clint practically snogged your panties off and you didn't tell me?"

"Well, yeah. And I'm telling you now… But it didn't last long. Or long _enough_ -"

"Because poor-old Steve walked in." Jane finished.

"Hey, don't feel sorry for him. You should feel sorry for me. You don't know how long it's been…"

"Oh, I couldn't forget even if I tried." Jane scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean? He wasn't that bad…" staring into the distance, she remembered one of the men she dated in New Mexico. "Okay, so, he was a tad weird."

"You can say that again. I mean, who has brown and green dreadlocks? And names themselves 'Lake Moon' because they didn't like 'Tom'?"

"River Moon," Darcy corrected, "and I thought he was cool…"

"Same thing. Was he the one that never wore shoes?" She stated dryly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss I-have-a-God-for-a-boyfriend." Darcy teased.

"What I'm saying is, is that, you should go for it. _Anything_ must be better than dirt stains on your bed after 'River Moon'" using her fingers as inverted commas.

"Really, that's what you were getting at?" Darcy said chuckling.

"I was getting there…"

After her catch up with Jane she promised to meet up soon for a girl's night out like the old days in New Mexico. She forgot how much she'd missed Jane. Lately, her life was hectic. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was working for a top secret organization and training to be an Agent. She had a decent sized apartment in Stark Tower now, where most of the Avengers had their own apartments. By most, she meant everyone but Tony who obviously owned the Tower, and about 10 mansions… but who's counting? He would go back and forth to his house in Malibu when he fell out with Nick Fury. They acted like an old married couple sometimes. Poor old Pepper had to deal with his tantrums. He made it obvious that he didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. which was one of the reasons why he had all the Avengers in his tower. The other reason was probably to feel like he owned the Avengers, being the diva he is.

Stealing her from her thoughts, her Stark cell phone started to ring. Her heart stopped for a second when she realised what song was playing: Britney Spears- Work B**ch.

 _ **Oh shit. It's 'Tasha.**_

Raising her phone to her ear, she prayed that Tony had kept his mouth shut about her make-out session with the Black Widow's best friend.

"What's up?" trying to forget how weak her voice sounded.

"Avoiding the Training Room are we? I haven't seen you since Stark's party"

Scrunching her face, she slapped a hand to her eyes "Please. Just don't. I remember too much."

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't handle your Vodka" laughing into the speaker.

"What do you want 'Tash? Another torture session?"

"Yes. Meet me in 45 minutes. Should be enough time for you to get ready"

"This day just keeps on getting better and better." Pinching the bridge of her nose, "Fine, I'll see in an hour."

"45 minutes, Lewis." And she hung up.

0000

When Darcy thought the day couldn't get any worse, she ran into Steve on her way up to the Training Room. As soon as he saw her, his cheeks flushed a violent shade of red. She started apologising for what he saw but he waved his hand to brush the words away. She was glad that Steve was able to keep quiet about this. At least she could trust Steve- being the good boy-scout he is. Unlike a certain billionaire.

"No, no, it's my fault really. I should've been more aware of my surroundings. I had no idea that you and Agent Barton were courting." He said, innocence dripping from each word.

"Huh? Wha-" she coughed nervously at the statement, "No, we're, uh, we're not dating or anything. It just-"

"Oh, I-I just thought…" rubbing the back of his neck he chuckled nervously, "Let's, um, forget I said anything."

"I can do that…look, I better run, I have to meet 'Tahsa…"

"Right, yeah. See you another time" he said smiling, glad that Darcy changed the conversation.

"I guarantee that you won't walk in on me and 'Tasha making-out, ha ha…"

 _ **What the hell Darce. Did you just? Did you just say that or..?**_

Steve's answer was cross between a nervous and a disturbed laugh.

 _ **It's official. I'm as weird as River Moon.**_

0000

After an exhausting and embarrassing day, Darcy was glad to slump on her couch in her apartment that night. Feeling every muscle in her body throbbing, she came to the conclusion that 'Tasha loved to beat her up. Deciding to move, ignoring her body's protest, she made her way to her bathroom and run a nice hot bubble bath. Peeling her sweat-covered S.H.I.E.L.D. workout clothes off, she dipped a toe into the steaming pool of heaven. Turning the tap off, she climbed in, successfully wetting the floor as she did.

Checking her fingertips after what seemed like hours, she decided that they were wrinkled enough to leave the tub. Wearing one of her cute tank tops and small cotton shorts, she made her way to the living area to put the TV on. Flicking through the channels, she found Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

When the credits started to roll, Darcy was fighting a losing battle with her body to stay awake. Switching the TV off, she made her way to her calling bed. Falling into a blissful sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Until she was disturbed by a loud knock on her apartment door.

 **FNALLY getting to the fun part... Hope you liked it :) Stay Peachy**


End file.
